Until Death Do Us Part
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: Since generations back, my family has been vampire hunters. However, accidentally trying to kill the vampire king's son will be our worst mistake in history. Because now Karl Heinz demands a sacrifice to his son in order for us to be spared, and as the only daughter, that sacrifice is me. And guess what, we are getting married in a year. I fucking love my life...


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYATO!**_

_**I wanted to start a new story on his birthday, but the beginning will be very short as I write this today. Or I might not be able to update in time, but I really want to do that. Maybe I'll update again tomorrow? I'm not really sure though…**_

_**SAKAMAKI AYATO X FUMIRA MINAKO = AYAKO!**_

_**THE RATING WILL BE KEPT A SECRET~! **_

The old-fashioned carriage bobs up and down repeatedly in rhythm with a complaining whine from the worn out wood, and the one person inside of it follows the motion. The person's name is Fumira Minako, my name is Fumira Minako. I'm the only one riding with that carriage, apart from the one controlling the horses leading it forward.

As it stops with a small bump, I properly fix my hair, checking If every strand of dark hair is at its place, and collect the skirts of my dark blue dress to prepare myself to step out.

I scanned the mansion while standing still, subconsciously wanting to waste as much time as possible even though I know I'll have to walk into that place sooner or later.

_Hell is straight forward. _

The bricks of the walls are in an ugly color, if you ask me. I couldn't decide if they were yellow, white, or green, or maybe even a weird shade of brown. And that fact made me only imagine someone throwing up. And the place was big indeed, but even though it was lit up inside, it didn't look much friendlier. Especially as you know what kind of creatures lives inside.

In front of the brown main doors, there was a fountain, and a great big garden surrounding it.

_That's good, _I thought. _Somewhere to hide. _

But I had to get going, couldn't stand around and wait for a miracle. And after all, I was perfectly capable of defending myself. If needed, I'll show him that.

By the two big doors, a butler stood and waited, reaching his hands out to me. "Please follow me, my lady."

I didn't grab his hand, only nodded one slow time and let him take me across a small path through the garden to another door, opening it while bowing to me. Politely, the man wished me a good night.

As expected, there was a lot of people inside, spread out in every corner of the yellow ballroom, some dancing and some just standing around chit-chatting and giggling. Blue, green, yellow, pink and red dresses filled the room, covering the floor like a rainbow.

But the guy I was supposed to meet was nowhere to be found, and that was entirely because I had no idea what he looked like.

I walked around a little, scanning the place and the people in it. On the wall across the room, you found three gigantic windows, almost filling the function of the wall themselves. From what I could see, the one in the middle lead out to a balcony.

And as for the two other walls to the right and to the left, they had several openings one after another, all leading to the same corridor.

And every person in the room was so gorgeous, you could see that they all had looked forward for this night. I hadn't.

But two men caught my dark blue orbs, standing in one of the openings to the right and talking to each other. Both twisting and turning as if they were looking for someone. Until one of the men, the one with a little browner hair than the other red-haired, found that someone.

I wasn't standing far away from them, and the one with a black fedora playfully punched the other guy's back and pointed at me, saying something that I couldn't hear because of the noise. I figured that it was time for me to go.

I fled outside to the balcony, pleased to notice that I was the only one there. But that pleased feeling didn't last long, as the reason behind it was destroyed when another one came outside. It was the guy. Not the one with the fedora, but with the redder hair.

_The redder and more unkempt hair, _I mentally noted, looking critically at the man in front of me. He returned the look, letting it wander all over me, and just when I thought the lovely silence would last forever, he blurted out, "You're flat. Don't tell me you're a guy?"

Now that's one way to piss a lady off. "You dress like a slut. Don't tell me you're a prostitute?"

He snorted at me, looking surprised and pissed at the same time.

It was true though. His white shirt was unbuttoned so much that if you just moved the opening to the side, it would reveal his nipples. And the way he had tied his tie was so sloppily made that I couldn't bear looking at it, messily forced into a knot.

I don't even know why he bothered putting on a suit if he would go around looking like trash anyway.

"You're not a little cocky, are ya? What makes you think that you can talk to Ore-sama like that?"

_Ore-sama? _The name echoed in my mind. _Oh my God. _

"Disgusting creatures like you don't deserve my respect, _Ayato_." His name was pronounced extra strongly, a little slower than the others.

"Disgusting creatures like me don't want your respect, _Chinashi_."

The way he said it made me wait for a 'so that makes you even worse than us _disgusting creatures_', and even though that made the blood in me boil, that wasn't what had caught my attention. "What did you just call me?"

"Chinashi."

I continued to look at him, confused and trying to tell him to explain what he means with my silence. He saw that, and a smirk lit up on his face. "Because you've got no breasts, and you have the body of a pear."

_Okay, now he's done it. _My hands trailed up my legs, and he watched with focused eyes at what I was doing. _I definitely shouldn't, but I definitely will. _My hands found the small square object tightly fastened on my thigh. I pulled the smooth thing out of the square box, and Ayato stumbled backwards in shock as a gun was pointed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing!? You think I'll die from that!?" he nervously laughed.

I couldn't contain the smile. "This gun has got silver bullets in it, so yeah, I do think you'll die. If you dare say something like that again, that is."

The truth was, killing Sakamaki Ayato was a thing I shouldn't do, and a thing I wouldn't do. Because I knew what the consequences were, and trying to kill Ayato was the reason my family had gotten themselves into this shit to begin with.

"Please put down the gun, Minako."

The sound of an old man's voice broke the silence in the tense air, and without even needing further thinking, I put down the weapon back into the black pocket I had under the dress. "Father…!"

He smiled to me, several wrinkles breaking his skin like scratches in the ground.

"We wouldn't want an engaged couple to kill each other before their wedding, would we?"

_**Was it good? I always feel like the beginnings of new stories are so bad that I can't stand it, so please bear with me… I'm not good at things like this… Ughhhh, frustration overload! **_

_**THANKIES FOR READING, AND PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME JUST YET~! HOPE I'M NOT CONFUSING ANY OF YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER! **_


End file.
